learning
by strawberycandy
Summary: Akari and Gill have started working together and are trying to understand each other, but just as they think they have each other figured out Hamilton decide its time he takes matters into his own hands. AkarixGill
1. Begining

The air smelt good, fresh, as Akari jumped of the step of her small house. She had arrived two days ago on Waffle Island and was now learning how to farm. It wasn't always her dream but it felt like something in her life was finally going right. She looked over at her measly crops _at least it's a start_. She didn't have much money so she decided to go scavenge around and see what she could sell. She was heading for the Ganche Mine District thinking about all the people she had to meet _you know what? I think I'll go checkout the blacksmiths and carpenters_ the carpenters had built her house for her the least she could do was meet the people.

She was in front of the blacksmiths when she noticed a buff man with reddish spiky hair. He was hammering away at something when she walked up behind him and said "hi!" the man quickly turned around and looked at her with a startled expression but then he flashed a grin and put down his hammer so he could hold out his hand to her " hey nice to meet you I'm Owen" he said as he shook her hand " oh um actually I have something for you!" he jogged inside and came out holding a hammer " here its my old one. I thought you could use it for gathering materiel stone or mining" she smiled and said " wow thanks so much are you sure?" he replied " yea don't worry about it" " thanks so much and nice meeting you" Akari was grinning so much it hurt. Owen said " hey I'll see around" and with that she jogged down the path to the carpenters or what she assumed it was. She tapped lightly on the door "come in!" said a gruff deep voice that sounded rustic. When she walked in all she saw was a heavyset man with azure hair pulled back in a ponytail with a matching mustache. He smiled and said " hi miss you must be the new farmer?" she grinned and said " yes I'm Akari nice to meet you." He replied " heheh nice to meet you I'm Dale I own the carpentry. Hey why don't you go meet my two apprentices, they should be around some where…" " I will and thanks for building my house," she said as she closed the door and left. She was walking down the path down the path when she heard voices down a little ways. She walked quietly over to see who it was. When she came to the entrance of what seemed to be a small forest she saw what maybe Dale had been talking about. She saw two guys, one looked about 14 or 15 with sandy blonde hair and freckles the other boy was taller with the same azure hair with tanned skin and cat like orange eyes. She walked in only to see the boy with the azure hair do some crazy technique and chop wood. She giggled at the sight of this and both of the boys turned around. "Sorry" she said and the boy with the sandy blonde hair said its ok he's always doing something strange" "AM NOT," said the other boy. " Hi I'm Bo," said the sandy blonde boy " and that's Luke." Luke grinned flashing his white teeth he said " hi nice to meet you!" she said " hi I'm Akari" " oh aren't you the new rancher?" said Bo "yep that's me" Luke ran over and said " come by the shop tomorrow I want to give you something" she said " um alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow." " See ya!" shouted Luke as he sprinted down the path. Bo said, " see you tomorrow and nice meeting you" with a shy smile.

Akari was home now and didn't find anything to sell but still she couldn't help but grin as she thought how nice everyone was and how different it was from the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Her alarm went off at 6am. She turned over and groaned as she thought man I'll never get used to this!! Then she said out loud " oh yea Luke wanted to see me for something! I wonder why?"

She was walking up the front steps of the carpentry when the door burst open and Luke was inches from smacking into her. He said" OH MY God I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" " It's fine don't worry about it" he grinned to the point were it hurt to even look then he cocked his head to the side and said " did you need anything?" she said " yesterday you told me to come you said you wanted to see me for something?" _what? Does he really not remember? _ " Ohhhh yea" he laughed and went back inside and returned with an axe. " Here its my old one I thought you could use it to collect lumber." " Whoa thanks so much you really didn't have to." " No I wanted to!" he said happily _wow he's so cute when he smiles like that _" hey how about I take you to meet my friend Chase?" " Yea that sounds fun."

Luke and Akari chatted until they reached the inn. When they walked in a tall boy with peach colored hair sat behind the counter with a bored expression. " Hey Chase!!!" he waved and said " hi Luke and who is this?" he walked out from behind the counter over to Akari and said, " hey I'm Chase and you are the new farmer?" " Yea I'm Akari" she held out her hand and he took it into a handshake " nice meeting you"

After ten minuets the three of them were chatting happily as if they had know each other for ten years. Suddenly Luke jumped and said " oh man I gotta go pops will kill me if I miss my shift again!! See ya!" and with that he sprinted out of the Inn and down the path.

" Have you met Gill yet?" Chase said" " no Hamilton didn't get that far he was busy talking about nothing" Chase giggled and said, " yep that sounds like him." Just as Chase said that the inn door was opened to reveal a man with platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

" Hey Gill what can I getcha?" Chase said Gill looked over at Akari and then back to Chase " tomato juice" then he sat down at a chair in the corner and pulled out a blue book and began to write things down. Akari jumped up from her seat at the counter and skipped over to him and said " hi I'm Akari the new farmer!" Gill didn't look up or stop writing he only said, " yes I know you are all father talks about." Akari thought " whoa creepy"

He then looked up and said, " nice meeting you I'm Gill."

Akari said " oh um Hamilton mentioned you work at the Town Hall and that the assistant Elli was away and that you were looking for help" he looked back down at his book and said " yes we are why do you ask?" " Well I was wondering if I could help out?" His sharp eyes quickly looked up from the book. He said, " Do you even know anything about filing papers?" " I'm a fast learner!" she smiled while he just glared icily. " Fine just don't be late" right then Chase set down his tomato juice, Gill gulped it down shut his book left money on the table and slammed the door on his way out.

Akari looked up at Chase " he's always like that" he said while smiling sympathetically at her. " Oh ok at least I know he doesn't just personally hate me" she giggled. " Well I have to get going I'll stop by tomorrow to tell you what happens" she waved on her way out " see you tomorrow" Chase said.

Akari was walking into the Maple Lake district when she bumped into a small girl with pink hair and a frilly dress. " Hey watch it!" she said as she scowled at Akari. " Oh sorry I didn't see you" " whatever just help me up" Akari held her hand out to her and helped her up. " Hey I've never seen you before" " oh I'm the new farmer Akari!" Akari held out her hand the girl just looked at it and said " I'm Luna I work at the Tailors with my sister and Grandmother." Akari said " Nice to meet you!" Luna just stared at her and said, " What do you think of your fashion sense?" " Oh I don't think it's too bad?" Akari looked down at her brown skirt with long shorts underneath her too big hiker boots and her comfy t-shirt.

Luna just stared at her and said " come by the shop sometime I can pick you out something." With that Luna walked away leaving Akari alone on the path but she didn't mind walking home by herself she was thinking about what tomorrow would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Akari quickly jumped out of bed took care of her crops then hopped in the shower then set off to the Town Hall.

" Ohh hi Akari" said Mayor Hamilton. Akari screamed a little being startled by Hamilton's sudden appearance out of nowhere. " Soo hows everything going?" he asked as he waddled down the path next to her. " Um good today I'm starting a job at the Town Hall." " Great! You'll be working with my little Gilbert! And of course I'll be popping in from time to time to make sure you kids are working!" exclaimed Hamilton. Akari blushed and said in a flustered manner " no sir of course we'll be working" when he didn't answer Akari looked down to where he was just waddling next to her only to find that he was gone. She looked around but the only person who was around was Toby who was sprawled out on the grass sleeping. _What in the world he just disappeared he's so _strange_! _Hamilton had appeared just as strange as he disappeared_._

Gill was on his way to work as he thought to himself " ugh I'm never gonna get any work done at all today. I'm going to have show her how do everything this isn't fair and she is all Dad talks about." He looked up from the ground and noticed that someone had been following him. When he turned around Hamilton was waddling there " um how long have you been following me?" Gill said with a bored expression. Hamilton cheerily replied " oh for only a minuet or so… I just wanted to tell you to be nice to that new farmer Akari! Maybe you'll woo her like how you wooed Luna, hey whatever happened with her?" " Um it didn't work out anyway why would I want to woo an ugly farmer?" " Now now Gilbert you mustn't speak that way about people, if you do you'll end up with no children and that means NO GRANDBABIES for me and Gilbert we have been through this many times and you know how bad I want them."

" Ugh whatever father I have to go so if you'll excuse me." When Hamilton didn't answer he turned around to see what he was doing but when he turned around he was gone. Gill thought to himself " why must he always do that?"

Gill quickly walked to the Town Hall and after waiting ten minutes Akari finally showed up. Gill said, " Humph your late why does that not surprise me?" " Oh opps sorry" she laughed it off which Gill thought was extremely rude. Akari plopped down in the chair Elli usually sat in which made Gill even madder " so Gill anything in particular you want me to do?" " Huff yes go upstairs and put away the books according to alphabetical order and genre. Do _you _think that you can handle that?"

" Yea no problem Gillard!" " Don't call me that my name is Gill" " come Gillard it was just a joke." " Don't call me that." " Fine I won't" then she hurdled herself up the steps to file away a pile of books. Gill thought that he could finally have peace and quiet but way to soon Akari started announcing all the titles and authors of every book she was putting away.

" Assorted stories and Poems by Edgar Allan Poe! Hey Gill what do think off his work?!!!!!" " Akari I don't have time to talk leave me alone I need to concentrate!!!" " FINE be an idiot!" " Excuse me but I am not and idiot you are acting like one!!" " No GILLARD you are!" Akari heard no response and figured Gill was ignoring her so she silently started putting the books back and thought, " why does he have to be so mean its like he purposely isolates himself from people"

Meanwhile downstairs Gill had decided to ignore her and just continue his work. An hour or two later Gill heard her tromp back down the stairs Gill thought " she makes a lot of noise for someone so small."

" Gill what's next?" he glared icily at her and slapped a pile of files on her desk and said in an arrogant tone " file these." " Alrighty do they go in the files down here or upstairs?" " Down here." She walked over to where the filing cabinets were and started putting them away she said " hey Gill so what's goin on?" " Please let me work." He said back in a pleading voice " fine its just sooo quiet around this place."

The time quickly ticked by and it was now closing time. " Hey Gill tonight I'm going to the Inn to meet some people and get dinner do you wanna come?" " Oh um I still have some work left to do so not tonight."

" Ok I'll see you tomorrow then!" she waved and ran out the door-leaving Gill inside by himself with his thoughts. _Hmm maybe I should have gone with her. I haven't really gone out to meet people since I was going out with Luna. I'm so glad that things with her are over. Anyway Akari wasn't too bad just annoying and chatty._

" CHASE!!!" Akari shouted as she entered the Inn. " Hey Akari!" Luke shouted. He was lounging at the counter while also chatting with Chase. " Heya Luke!" she said as she took a seat next to him. Chase smiled and set down a steaming plate of spinach risotto in front of Luke who was practically drooling as he waited for him to set the plate down. " Now Luke be careful its really h.." " OUCH!! Chase why didn't you tell me it was hot?!!" " Well I was trying to but you're so impatient… anyway Akari how was your first day with working with that demon?" Akari sighed and looked at Chase and then at Luke who was staring at his risotto and frothing at the mouth. Chase shrugged and said, " Ignore him and tell me what happened!"

" Ok well he is just so frustrating like when I tried talking even if it was two words he would flip out and whine… I don't know how I'm gonna survive working with him…" Chase said " at least he didn't slam your hand a=in a drawer like he did to Elli on her first day." Chase set a mouthwatering plate of risotto (or in Luke's case a mouth frothing)

" Wow Chase this is awesome!!"

" haha its nothing really" Chase waved her off while her and Luke chowed down on their dinners.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Akari woke up at 5am… again. She watered her crops, showered and set off to the Town Hall.

Gill flipped over for about the tenth time that night. He usually fell asleep in 2 minuets but now he couldn't even shut his eyes. He turned over and looked at his clock it and said " ugh 1:30 am… what's keeping me up?1" He looked over at his open window and then realized how hot it was for an early spring night. He slipped out of bed and slid off his shirt and was now only it his boxers. He thought

_Ugh I hate the heat it makes everything so uncomfortable._ He walked over to the open window and looked into the night and thought

_Maybe I'll go for a walk? No ones outside right now._

He slipped some pants on and some shoes and silently crept out into the night. He was walked down the street when he thought

_What am I doing? What if someone sees me? What will they think?_

Suddenly a cool breeze coming from the ocean cleared his head about not taking a walk. He walked over to the beach and sat near the water and thought

_Obviously something is keeping me up but what?_

He pulled his hair and said " arg think now what could IT BE?!!" he hadn't realized he yelled until he saw one of the lights in the Tailor shop flick on. He quickly stood up and ran back to his house back to his quiet room and then fell on his bed, kicked off his shoes and took his pants back off. He turned over and was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling when suddenly a rock hit his other window that was closed. He jumped up and opened it. Standing in his backyard was Luna who had a pissed off expression. Gill couldn't help but get a slight satisfaction from her anger.

Luna whispered " what were you doing outside and why were you yelling?" he said " forget about that, what are you doing here?

Luna stuck her tongue out and said

" Believe me if it wasn't for YOU waking Candace and my Grandma up I wouldn't have to be here right now."

She ended her sentence by stomping her foot.

That's when Gill noticed she was wearing a skimpy purple nightgown and that her hair was down instead of in pigtails.

Gill slightly blushed but thought to himself

_Wait what? I thought I was way over her._

Gill quickly said

"Never mind Luna go back to your house and I apologize for waking you and your family."

Luna glared at him and said

" Yea you better be sorry what kind of a weirdo goes roaming around at 2am?"

Gill just looked down from his window and said

" Goodnight Luna"

Luna was now even angrier at the fact that Gill was pretty much just ignoring her question. So she just stomped away and yelled

" Goodbye GILL!"

Gill closed his window and sat back down on his bed rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes and finally they stayed shut.

It was the next morning and Gill had gotten out of the shower when he realized he had forgotten his towel He said to himself

" Oh man if father sees this he'll never let me live it down" he sighed and quickly dashed to his room.

" OH YEHAW! Go gettum Gilbert!!"

He heard Hamilton yell that from the bottom of the stairs…

Gill just quickly got dressed and ran out the door without saying hi or bye from good ole Hamilton.

Once Gill was outside he smiled to himself and thought he had escaped from his fathers wrath. He thought

Yes! He didn't even get a chance to embarrass me I just hope that by tonight he will have forgotten or that he doesn't tell anyone.

Today she was 15 minutes late. Gill sat at his desk when she burst through the doors and pranced over to her desk.

" Goodmornin!" she said as she happily seated herself on the edge of his desk. He looked up from his work

" Good morning " he said as he pushed her off of his desk and BAM onto the floor. Akari looked up at him from the floor and he looked down on her from his seat and smirked and said

" Opps"

Akari glared and said

" Oh alright I see how this is gonna be. I'm gonna get you back for that" she gave him a wicked grin and stood up to go start with her work.

About an hour later Gill looked up from his work at the sound of someone walking in the door and waddling over to his desk.

" Good morning Gill and Akari!!" Hamilton said

Gill thought

Oh crap I really hope he doesn't say anything about this morning.

Akari said " so mayor hows life at home with him over there" Akari jabbed her finger through the air as she pointed at Gill.

Gill was silently freaking out

NOOO what if he says something about this morning or anything else I'll never live it down because Akari friends with Luke and for some reason Luke finds GREAT pleasure in harassing me!!!!"

Hamilton said

" Oh well Akari I have millions of stories about this one hahaha but something exceptional swell happened this morning well Gill was running"

BANG!! " he he opps dropped my books" Gill said nervously he was desperate to not let Hamilton say one thing.

Akari smirked and said

" Please Hamilton continue with your story it sounded really interesting."

Gill thought

Crap ok think of something… ok I think that will work.

" Ok well Akari this morning Gill was running around"

CRASH BANG!!

" opps I uh fell out of my chair" Gill said while Akari flashed Gill a wicked grin and said

" Hamilton what were you saying?" Akari said while thinking to herself

Whatever Hamilton is trying to tell me it must be embarrassing to make Gill act this way.

Gill knew she knew that it was something good judging by the evil grin she keeps looking at him with. He had to distract Hamilton.

Hamilton continued " this morning Gilbert over here was running from the bathroom"

Gill interrupted " HEY dad I forgot to ask you something"

Hamilton turned to Akari and said " haha if you'll excuse me for a moment it seems Gilbert wants attention from his daddy."

Gill's face was flustered and slightly red as he said " Um did you but anything from the General store recently?…"

Hamilton looked at his son with a very confused look and said

" You now I can't remember maybe I think… oh yes I did I bought those um little animal shaped crackers you know the ones that you used to love as a kid cause you could play with them?"

Gill said

" Yes I know." Gill was just relieved to finally get off the subject.

Akari looked over at him with an evil grin and said " Hamilton excuse me but you were saying something about Gill earlier?"

She shot Gill another even more evil grin while Hamilton started all over with the story again

" Ok so this morning Gill over here must have forgotten his towel because this morning when I was walking back upstairs because you see I forgot to get silly putty just in case of you know an attack Gill ran across the hall stark naked! Haha he acts so silly sometimes! Oh I have an even better story ok so the other day I walked into his room which he barely ever lets me do so that always makes me wonder what is in there so I walked in and he was sitting at his desk writing in a diary!!! Hahn what a girl and then when I walked over to him he became all embarrassed and said that is wasn't a diary and just pushed me out of his room. Makes you wonder what he was writing about doesn't it Akari?" Hamilton just stood up and chuckled his way out the door.

Akari couldn't even look at Gill whose face was burning red because she knew if she did she would start laughing uncontrollably. He stood up and turned to her and said

" Ok you know now so.. So just don't tell anyone and please just.. j.. just don't tell Luke."

When she met his pleading eyes she couldn't control herself she started laughing.

" hahaha Ok I wont hee ha tell anyone you have a diary haha ok Gill even I don't have diary!!"

Gill just said in a flustered voice, which Akari was not at all used to considering he usually was so put together, and always knew exactly what to say.

" Akari please just don't tell anyone it's embarrassing enough to have him as my father…"

Akari felt slightly bad seeing him flounder so much so she said

" Fine Gill you can trust me I won't tell anyone" he looked at her with his cheeks still red and she couldn't help but think how cute he was when he was flustered.

" Ok I think I can trust you I'm going to go mail some things I'll be back in a few minuets."

Once he was outside in the cool spring morning he relaxed a little bit more and thought

I really hope she doesn't say anything. She seems trust worthy… well all I can do is trust her.

He mailed the items and went back to the Town Hall.

Akari was upstairs putting away books and filing private information about everyone on the island when she came across three folders that she was particularly interested in. Luke's, Chase's and Gill's. She looked around to make sure that no one was there and then she cracked open Chase's file it didn't have anything juicy on it except that his hand writing was exceptionally girly and wait was that his full name?!

Then she pried open the next file which was Luke's. Nothing special except that there was a lot of medical records for injuries and tests for any mental disorders which strange enough all came out negative and that his handwriting was worse that a 3 year olds, if even possible. Akari put those two files away and was now staring at the manila file folder that said Gill Hamilton. A wicked grin spread onto her face for about the tenth time that day. She slowly opened it and only was able to read what his middle name was before she heard footsteps running up the stairs and Gill saying " Akari? Are you up here? I need you to do something."

Gill was at the top of the stairs when he found Akari had just been sitting there reading a book about horses. He just stared for a second before running a hand through his hair and saying " um could you go pick up a building permit from Dale?"

Akair looked up from her book and said

" Yea I just finished everything up here anyway"

She noticed now that he was nervous and she cocked her head to the side and said  
"Gill if you wanna come just to make sure I don't say anything to Luke you can come plus I don't wanna walk there by myself."

Gill looked at her and said

" Its not that I don't trust you its just that we've only known each other for a few days." She grinned stood up and grabbed his wrist and started running and only stopped once they reached the Maple Lake District.

Akari said

" Sorry I just rally wanted to run."

Gill slid a hand through his hair and said

" Its fine"

She slapped him on the back and said

" Loosen up I won't say anything!"

He tried not to smile but gave up and let himself smile as he said

" Ok I'm fine I think you're trustworthy."

20 minuets later they were walking back through the Maple Lake District. Akari smiled and said

" See I didn't say anything to Luke."

When Gill didn't respond Akari stepped in front of him making him stop walking. Gill hadn't noticed how short she was until she stepped in front of him but since Gill was the second tallest guy on the island everyone looked pretty short to him except for Owen and Chase who were also his height. Luke was tall to but not as tall as them wait how did he get thinking about how tall people were oh yea. He looked down and said

" Thanks" and smiled at her, which made Akari's heart flutter. She moved back next to him and they walked in an awkward silence but neither of them were willing to break it.

Once they were back at the Town Hall Gill walked upstairs to file the papers he just got from Dale. When he opened the drawer he saw that his file had been shoved in. He yelled down to Akari

" Akari!! Could you come up here!"

" Fine!" she yelled back and was up the stairs in a few seconds.

Gill said with a calm tone that kinda freaked Akari out

" Did you shove this in there" he said as he held up his folder.

She looked up at him with her huge hazel eyes and said

" Well yea I dropped it and shoved it back in because I saw that horse book and got really excited about it."

Gill looked at her and said

" Um alright…"

Akari jogged back downstairs and looked at the clock it was 5pm!

" yesss!!! Bye Gill!!" she shouted upstairs and left leaving him up there.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside the Inn she saw Luke sitting there but this time Owen was with him. Luke jumped out of his seat and ran over to her and grabbed her into a back braking hug and then lifted her off the ground and swirled her around.

" Argh Luke put me down!!"

He didn't notice,

" LUKE!!!" she screamed again.

This time he set her down on a seat in between him and Owen.

" Chase I have an awesome story!"

She shouted this over the counter at Chase, who was in the kitchen, doing something but not cooking…

" Oh ok hold on" Chase shouted back.

He jumped up and walked over to the counter and said

" Tell me what happened while working with the beast!"

Luke said, more shouted, " TELL ME, tell me, tell me, tell _mee_!"

He said this while bouncing in his stool and then BAM!! He fell off. He stood up rubbing his butt and then sat back down, but didn't bounce. Everyone just stared at him while he said " I'm fine it was just scary."

They all stared at him.

Akari said without making eye contact with his cat like orange eyes.

" Well Luke um I can't exactly tell you."

She could feel his eyes staring at her and then she heard him say in an excited tone

" IT MUST BE TOTALLY AWESOME!! I REALLY WANNA KNOW NOW!!!"

Akari, Chase and Owen exchanged surprised looks from Luke's sudden out burst.

Akari said avoiding eye contact again

" I'm sorry"

Luke nodded his head and pretended to pout but said happily

" You really can't tell me can you?"

She shook her head and Owen said

" Hey Luke if you go wait over by Hayden I'll tell you something in minute"

Luke smiled and said " awesome!" and walked away to go sit near Hayden who had been happily reading a hunting magazine in the corner.

Akari turned back to the two guys and said

" Well at work today Hamilton was pouring out secrets of Gill's hidden personal life. He was just saying them and giving them out like free candy! So I was thinking if we can get something really good out of him we might be able to pull a really good prank on Gill."

Chase looked at her with his purple eyes and said, " alright sounds good I'm in" Owen grinned and said, " yea maybe this will loosen him up and he'll finally make some friends!"

Akari smiled as Chase asked

" So what did Hamilton tell you today?"

Akari's smile turned into a sly grin as she said

" Well apparently he has a diary and this morning he ran from the bathroom to his room naked."

Chase shouted

" EW I just got a really bad mental image!"

Akari and Owen were laughing at Chase when they heard Luke also laughing. Akari quickly turned around only to find that Luke was standing behind her the whole time. Akari yelled

" Luke? Have you been here the whole time?"

He said

" Yea well I wanted to tell Chase that his hair pins were on the table next to Hayden and I also came back cause when I sat next to Hayden he gave me a scary look and told me to go away."

Chase said

" Oh yea that's right, this morning Kathy took them out cause she said they looked girly I must have forgotten about them"

Akari said

" Luke did you here what we were talking about?"

Luke smiled and slyly said

" Hmm maybe I did maybe I didn't but I cant really say."

Owen said

" Ok Luke I guess I can't tell that secret I promised I would"

Luke's eyes widened and he quickly said

" Oh man um alright I did hear and I want to do it too!! So Owen can you tell me the secret now?"

Akari said

" Ok Luke since you heard now you can't tell anyone I mean _anyone. _So Luke now that you know who can you tell?"

He said " anyone right?"

Chase said sarcastically " yep Luke that's right you should go tell Gill what were planning"

Luke jumped up from his seat and said

" Ok Chase if you really want me to."

Akari jumped up and pulled Luke back into his seat and yelled "ignore him Luke just tell NO ONE about this alright?"

Luke said

" Ok so no one um alright got it….no one"

Owen said

" Yes Luke, no one can you do that?"

Luke jumped up his seat and said

" I can do anything when the weather is as perfect as it is today!"

Chase slapped his hand on his forehead and said

" He's gonna tell everyone"

Luke said

" No way if I do Owen won't tell me that secret!"

Owen grinned, patted Luke on the back and said "that's right"


	6. Chapter 6

Gill was locking the doors of the Town Hall when he noticed that Toby was walking over towards him.

Toby waved and said

" Hey Gill. So how are you, I feel like we haven't talked in a really long time."

Gill smiled and said

" I'm doing fine, Father is still acting insane. So how are things with you?"

Toby laughed and said

" Yes but that's your father, and things are going fine it's just I don't know what to do about Renee."

Gill stopped in his tracks as he thought about how Toby and Renee had been going out for almost a year.

Gill said

"What to you mean?"

Toby said

" Well I don't think she likes me anymore its just that she's been acting differently ever since that new guy, Gray, started working with her."

Gill said

" Toby, of course she still likes you, you two are perfect for each other maybe you should tell her how much she means to you. Don't let this new guy stand in your way"

Toby grabbed Gill into a hug and said " Thanks Gill"

For a moment this shocked Gill but he relaxed and said,

" Go right now"

Toby said

" What? Right now?"

Gill smirked and said

" Yes and good luck"

He watched his friend run from the Town square and into the night.

Suddenly Gill's stomach growled. He thought _maybe I'll go eat at the inn? Wait nope, never mind she's there and I'm still embarrassed about what my father told her._

He instead walked straight home to make dinner.

After he had eaten he went up do his desk to write the days events down in his diary. His desk was at a window that faced the town and at that moment he saw Luke giving Akari a piggyback ride while Owen and Chase were trying to steal his bandanna. When Owen and Chase waved goodbye he saw Akari give them both hugs and now it was just Luke and Akari walking towards the beach. Gill watched intently as they sat facing each other on a bench he saw them hug. Gill was suddenly angry he thought to himself

She and Luke they couldn't possibly, no not them… together? Why does the thought of them being together bother me so much its not like it's my business she can date who ever she wants, but Luke?

Gill shook his head and closed the blinds on his window.

" Luke?" Akari said as they walked to the beach

" Do you like anyone?"

Luke was momentarily stunned by the question but said

" Um actually I do but I don't think they would ever like me back or even notice someone as stupid as me"

Akari said

" Oh Luke your not stupid"

He smiled and said

" Still I don't think that they would ever like me"

Akari asked

" Who is it anyway?"

Luke and her sat down on a bench and he said

" Don't tell anyone… but I like Selena"

Akari smiled and

" Don't worry Luke I won't and guess what?"

He said in and excited voice

" What?!"  
Akari laughed and said

" She was asking me and Chase about you the other day, and when we asked why she wanted to know she turned red and quickly said no reason"

Luke yelled

" Really? Are you sure?"

Akari grinned and nodded yes. Luke grabbed her into a hug and said

" Ok now you have to tell me who you think is hot!"

Akari laughed and said

" Well obviously you Chase, and Owen are hot but I don't know Gill kind of makes my heart flutter but maybe its because I'm scared of him"

Luke laughed and said

" Yea I'm scared of him too! Anyway c'mon its getting late pops will kill me if I'm home too late. Lets go I'll walk you home!"

With that the two friends walked home and chatted about whatever was on their minds.

**~~~ Authors note **

Sorry its so short but last chapter I just had to include Hayden with his mustache that flows in the breeze as he talks :D p.s. this is my first story so please review and tell me what you like or don't like I need to know!!!! o 


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Sunday! Which was Akari's day off from working at the Town Hall. She quickly finished her farm work so that she could go talk to Luna at the Tailors and then after that she would track Hamilton down and try to dig up some dirt on Gill.

Akari walked into the Tailors and Luna quickly bounded over to her and said

" Hi Akari are you here for anything."

Akari smiled and said

" Just wanted to say hi and look around"

Suddenly a blue haired girl ran out of the Tailors with another girl with purple hair following her.

Akari gave Luna a questioning look. Luna rolled her eyes and said

" Yeah that's my sister, Candace, and that other guy, well he's …_Julius"_

Akari said

" Opps I thought he was a girl, I did think he was a bit too flat chested to be a girl"

Luna grinned and said

" Most people do"

Akari asked

" Do you like him?"  
Luan sighed and said

" Yea I guess he's nice and he loves my sister so he isn't to bad but I don't know if I can ever get over what he did"

Akari asked

" Why? What did he did he do?"

Luna sighed again and said

" Well my sister is really shy because when they were kids he used to be quite the bully so eventually she just became really shy"

Akari thought to herself

When I first met Luna she didn't seem to friendly but now I can see that she is. I hope we can become good friends.

She hadn't realized that she was smiling and staring off into space until Luna snapped her fingers in front of her and said

" Wake up idiot I was talking to you!"

Akari shook her head and grinned at her and mumbled a quick sorry.

Luna grabbed Akari's arm and said

" C'mon how about I go introduce you to Candace and Julius"

Akari didn't have much of a choice she was being dragged out by the small girl who actually was pretty strong considering that Akari's arm hurt were she was being pulled by her.

After awhile Akari and Luna found Candace and Julius on a bench in the Brownie Ranch District.

Luna walked up to them and said

" Hey I have someone I want you to meet"

Candace nodded her head while Julius excitedly said

" Yay! I love meeting new people it makes this island so much more interesting when a new person comes!"  
Akari held out her hand to Julius while grinning and saying

" Hi, I'm Akari, I'm the new rancher"

Julius was also grinning as he said

" So I finally get to meet miss Akari. Owen and Luke are always talking about you. I hope we can become friends."

Akari shook his hand and said

" I would love to be friends."

Luna turned to her sister and said to Akari

" This is Candace"

Akari held out her hand and said

" Hi it's a pleasure to meet you"

Candace quickly said

" H-ello… Its nice to me-et… you too"

Luna grabbed Akari's arm and started pulling her away from them. Akari waved goodbye and let her pull her away. After continuing down the path for a little longer Luna let go and said

" Well I have to go back to work"

Akari nodded her head, and then out of nowhere Luna gave her a hug and quickly walked away.

Akari was shocked; Chase had told her that she never shows compassion for other people. Akari stood there in shock thinking about what had just happened when out of nowhere Luke was twirling her through the air while Chase was giggling.

" Arg Luke put me down!!"

Luke gently set her back on the ground and said

" Ready to go get some juicy stories on Gill?"

Akari grinned and said

" Luke I was born ready."

Chase slightly giggled and turned towards Waffle town as he said

" C'mon lets get going Kathy told me Gill usually goes to the churches on Sunday mornings."

Luke grabbed Akari into a piggyback ride while chatting about what kind of secrets they might find. Chase stopped laughing and said in a serious tone

" What if we find out something we really don't want to know?"

Akari giggled and scratched the back of her head and said

" We'll just shove it into the depths of minds and never speak of it again."

Chase, who had been walking in front of them turned around quickly and yelled with a sinister grin on his face

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM!"  
Luke and Akari's eyes widened at his sudden outburst of energy. Luke grinned, let Akari down and said

" Whoa Chase I've never seen you like this before, no wonder Maya likes you!"

Chase abruptly turned around again and said

" What?! Did you just say… that Maya likes me?"

Luke clamped his hands over his mouth and said

" opps Maya is gonna kick my face in."

Akari giggled and said

" Why is that bad Chase? Maya is super cute!" Akari elbowed him and said

" Chase you ladies man! You should ask her out!"

Chase gave Akari a look of pure disgust and said

" Ha nope she's annoying and eats like no tomorrow." Akari slapped his back and said

" C'mon! If you ask her out I'll do anything you want!"

Chase stopped in his tracks and said

" Anything?"

" Uh yea… um anything." Akari said nervously while wishing she hadn't said that. Chase looked at her said

"Ok then, you have to steal Gill's diary"

If Akari had been drinking she would have spit it all out everywhere.

" WHAT?!!! How could I? I can't just burst into his room and take it!"

Chase said

" Oh but you can, Luke and I will distract good ole Hamilton while you slip into Gill's room and obtain the diary."

Chase looked at her with a grin of pure happiness while Luke stood there with a stupid smile. Luke said

" Please Akari, I'll… I'll take you swimming?"

Akari looked at him and said

" Its ok Luke, I'll do it if you ask out Selena?"

Luke's mouth opened to say something but his face turned red while Chase just burst out laughing hysterically. Luke said nervously

" Ahh now Chi- Chi over here knows!"

Chase slapped Luke on the back and said

" You would like her." This made poor Luke go even redder; Luke pulled his bangs in front of his eyes and said

" Ugh Chase…"

Akari patted Luke on the back and said comfortingly

" Sorry I didn't mean to. Alright boys so do we have a deal?"

Chase grinned and said

" You bet!"

They were at Hamilton's house way to soon for Akari's liking. Luke and Chase turned around to her and flashed evil grins and slowly knocked on the door. Hamilton's head popped out and said

" Oh children welcome come in and sit down!"

The three slowly walked in and sat down on a comfy couch.

Chase asked

" So mayor, is Gill here?"

Hamilton said

" I don't believe he is, not unless that sly devil came in and didn't say hello to me!"

Chase said

" Ok were here to talk to you anyway"

Luke said

" So mayor anything new on the island?"

Hamilton tapped his chin and said

" I don't believe so except for Miss Akari over here who hasn't said one word this whole time"

Before Akari could answer Luke yelled quickly

" Well that's cause she has to go to the bathroom!"

Akari's mouth opened she couldn't believe Luke just yelled that out.

Hamilton said

" Why didn't you tell me? The bathroom is right upstairs on the right!"

Akari nodded and saw Chase and Luke both wink at her as she jogged up the stairs.

Hamilton turned to the boys and said

" She's a quiet mouse isn't she?" then under his breath he said something about the mice attacking and how he was prepared.

Akari was trying to guess which room was Gill's when she heard Luke from downstairs talking about how he had gotten some sort of a scar and how Chase wasn't wearing the apron he usually was. She couldn't help but giggle. She tried the last door on the left. When she opened it up she saw a desk with books, papers and pens, on the floor there was some sweater vests and boxers. Akari figured that Hamilton didn't wear boxers so she must have the right room. She looked around and thought this will probably be the last time I get tot see it mine as well look. She noticed that all the walls were covered in bookshelves except for areas that had furniture or where his closet was. She looked at his neatly made bed. It had a light blue comforter on it and on the nightstand she noticed a basic blue book that had a lighter blue binding. Akari instantly thought it must be his diary! But when she walked over to it she noticed that it said photo album across it. Akari decided to look inside of it anyway. The first page contained a picture of Gill, Luna, Toby, and Renee on the beach in their bathing suits all smiling. Akari looked at Gill and thought that he has a slight six-pack. Akari giggled and looked at the next picture and saw it was a picture of Hamilton and Gill outside in the snow. She flipped the page and came across a picture of a beautiful women who had soft blonde hair that was down and in flowing curls, she had light blue eyes that had depth and a somewhat sad look in them. Her dress was a yellow sundress that made her figure really stand out. Akari looked at the smiling women and guessed that it was Gills mom. Akari curiously wondered what had happened. After awhile of thinking about this she slammed the book shut and walked over to the desk and searched through some stacks of books and finally she came across a light blue book that had a small gold keyhole. Akari was about to look for the key when she heard Luke suddenly yell

" GILL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME!?"

That was Akari's cue to get out of there. She stuffed the diary in her rucksack and jogged down the stairs.

Gill was standing in the doorway looking at them. He said

" What are you all doing here?"

Chase smiled and said

" Just wanted to say hi to mayor Hamilton" chase patted Hamilton on the back but Hamilton was staring at Akari. Hamilton said

" Wow Akari you sure took a long time in the bathroom"

Everyone in the room turned to her and just stared. Akari pulled out a brush and said, " I had to fix my hair" (the brush was actually for her new cow) Hamilton said

" Oh those girls hahaha they're always fixing their hair!"

Luke suddenly chimed in

" Well got to get back to chopping down trees!"

Akari said, " Yea I have to go plant some seeds"

Chase sighed and said, "I have to go ask Maya out…"

The three said goodbye to Hamilton and passed Gill on the way out the door. He just stared at them.


	8. Chapter 8

When they were out of earshot Luke and chase turned to her and yelled in unison

" Did you get it!"

She smiled slyly and said

" Of course I did"

Luke pumped his fists in the air while Chase was clapping his hands and jumping. Chase asked

" So can I see it?"

Akari opened her rucksack and slowly slid it out to make it a more dramatic moment, she placed it gently it Chase's hands and smiled she was quite satisfied with herself. Chase looked at it and said " huh? Wait damn… did you get the key?"

She looked up at him and scratched the back of her head while saying

" I didn't have time to look for it… well Luke shouted that Gill was there…"

Chase just grinned and said, " well you know that means that you have to go back in there and get it."

Before she could retaliate, from the carpentry they heard Dale yell " LUKE!!!"

They all jumped at the sudden cry. Luke giggled and said

" Haha guess I gotta go." He started jogging down the path but he tripped and fell on his face. Akari and Chase were laughing as Luke got back up and mumbled something about how the weather was perfect today.

Chase and Akari were still laughing when Chase grabbed her shoulders and said

" You have to get that key!"

She raised an eyebrow and said

" How can I he's home now?"

Chase put his hand on his chin and said

" Hmm true well we can just hold onto it until we can come back and get it?"

Akari said " yea that might just be easier but then again don't you think he would notice that its gone if we have it for over a week?"

Chase smirked at Akari and said

" I have an idea, ok see Toby and Renee?"

Akari looked at the couple walking hand and hand, she nodded.

" Well it looks like there headed towards Hamilton's right?"

She noticed now that they were headed right for his house.

" Ok look at Renee's hand." Akari was looking at her hand when she saw what Chase had been talking about. She yelled

" Damn look at that ring!" Chase nodded his head and said

" Yea who knew Toby had such good taste. Anyways back to plan, so Toby and Renee will distract Hamilton with their wedding plans while we watch through the windows and see if Gill is up in his room or downstairs.

Akari looked at Chase skeptically and said

" So you want to stalk them and then break into their house?"

He sighed and said

" Well when you put it that way its makes me sound like a criminal…"

She patted Chase on the back and said

" We can always just go to the blacksmiths and have them make us a key?"

Chase said

" I think we need an original if we want to make a copy, but still we can go and at least talk to them."

Akari said

" Yea I think that's better than breaking in to try and get it."

Her and Chase giggled as they started in the direction of the blacksmiths.

Gill was walking back downstairs when he heard his father answering the door he instantly thought

_Wow what do Chase and Luke want? Why were they here today, and I know it wasn't to talk to my father._

Gill silently walked closer so that he could see who it was but they wouldn't be able to see him. When he peered over he saw that it was only Toby and Renee. He let his breath out and felt relieved that it wasn't Chase and Luke.

Hmm why was I nervous? Anyway who cares about those two buffoons all they do is cause problems and go around acting like idiots, but wait wasn't Akari with them? I hope she isn't actually friends with them. Wait why do I even care…?

Hamilton who yelled interrupted gill's thoughts

" Gill I'll be back later I'm going out to lunch with Toby and Renee to discuss their wedding."

Gill walked over and congratulated the happy couple on the wedding, and closed the door after his father. He exhaled and said

" Ugh being around people makes me stressed out especially people like my father"

He sat down on his comfy couch and said

" I should go get my diary and write while I have time."

He walked up the stairs and into his room. He thought

Maybe it's kind of… girly that I have a diary but it really helps me relax to record everything down, even if it's not important to anyone else.

He looked were he usually left it but when it wasn't there he said

" Hmm that's strange I always leave it there?"

Gill calmly looked around his room, but after looking through everything he became nervous and started freaking out. He said out loud while running his hands through his hair

" Oh man I _have _to find that! If that got in the wrong hands…"

Julius looked up from his desk at the door that was being opened by Chase and Akari.

He jumped up from his seat behind the counter and said

" Hey guys! I'm so glad some people are here this morning has been _soo _boring!"

Ramsey glared at Julius; he was clearly offended that Julius had just said that because all morning him and Julius have been talking. Akari and Chase walked over to Julius who said

" So you two, what can we help you with?"

Akari grinned and handed him the diary and said

" Chase lost his key to his dairy and was wondering if you guys would be able to make him one?"

She turned around and smirked at Chase whose mouth had dropped opened and stared, he couldn't believe she said it was his.

Julius looked at Chase and back at Akari he said

" Yes we can make you a new key… Chase"

Chase turned red and mumbled

" Um thanks."

Chase handed Julius the money and turned around and headed for the door.

Akari said to Julius

" So how long will it take?"

Julius grinned and said

" If you come by tomorrow it will be waiting for you."

Akari was about to walk out when she turned to Julius and said

" Hey um Julius if you couldn't tell anyone about this that would be great, its just that he's a little sensitive about it…"

Julius nodded and said

" Um haha yea of course, I just never thought Chase would… you know have a _diary_."

Akari smiled and said

" Yea well he's always full of surprises!"

She waved goodbye and walked outside to find Chase

He narrowed his eyes at her and said sarcastically

"Hold on I have to go write in my diary."

Akari laughed and said

" Just getting you back for making me go inside Gill's room."

Chase slightly smiled and said

" Still why couldn't you have said it was yours? I bet Julius and Ramsey are laughing at me now."

Akari smiled at Chase and said

" Don't worry Julius is to nice anyway c'mon lets go you have to go talk to Maya."

Akari was dragging Chase by his arm while he was saying

" Ugh I don't want to, not today."

Akari laughed and said

" C'mon just get it over with. Personally I think you will end up really liking her."

Chase snorted and said sarcastically

" Yea I just _love _girls who eat away the day."

~~~~~ authors note~~~~~~

**i dont really like this chapter but i wanted to update i feel like i havent updated for awhile so read and review v this is my first story so any help i can get wopuld be really really really really awesome haha thanks ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

That morning Akari quickly finished her work so she could meet up with Chase to pick up the diary and finally unlock the secrets that were waiting to be released like a floodgate they would just come pouring out. She giggled excitedly as she spotted her friend waiting outside the Blacksmiths.

" Hey" he said

" Good morning!" she yelled a bit louder than necessary.

Chase was nervously tapping his fingers against his leg.

" Hey um last night I was thinking about this whole thing and… what if Gill ever found out _we_ took his diary?"

Akari tried to calm him down by saying

" There's nothing to worry about, cause he's never going to find out. Alright Chase?"

He nervously smiled and said

" Yes…your right there's nothing to worry about except for the fact that Gill is going to explode with rage!"

Before she could try again at comforting her friend the Blacksmiths door whipped open to reveal Julius, standing dramatically holding the diary and the key. He said to them

" Now how long were you two planning on standing out here without coming in and picking this up?"

Akari said

" Haha yea sorry I guess we just got carried away in our conversation."

Julius handed Chase the diary and said

" Don't worry Chase I didn't read it, I'm not that kind of person."

Chase thought

_The way he's smiling while handing it to me makes me think he really did read it…_

Chase paused before accepting it and saying thanks.

Akari and Chase sat down on Chase's couch, she held the diary in one hand and in the other she held the key. She looked up at him and said

" Well you ready for the moment of truth?"

Chase said

" Akari, I don't know if we should do this, once we've read it there's no going back."

She said

" I know but after all the trouble we went through just to get this dumb thing I mean we mine as well just read one or two entries?"

Chase's nervous expression eased up a bit as he said

" Yea I guess your right I mean we even got Julius to make us the key."

She said

" So should I open it now?"

Chase nodded yes. She slid the tiny golden key into the tiny golden lock and twisted until they heard a click, which allowed them to access into the personal thoughts and feelings of Gill Hamilton.

They peered into the pages and pages of perfect, neat handwriting. Chase turned to look at her and said "Well which one first?"

They stared down onto the first page and Akari began reading it out loud

"Dear Diary, Today was my day of from work and I couldn't find anything to do so I decided to take a walk outside. Normally I don't like nature, at all, but today it was really quite relaxing, though I can't wait for work tomorrow. I have so many papers to file and so many forms to fill out."

Chase said

" Wow all this guy cares about is work."

Akari flipped the page and began reading the next entry

" Dear Diary, father is so annoying! Well you see today he said the most idiotic thing I have ever heard! He told me that he wants to buy a bunk bed and put it in my room so that he can sleep in my room with me! When I told him that I don't like it when he goes into room he stormed upstairs and locked himself in it. I hope he didn't go through any of my things, that would be bad if something embarrassing of mine fell into his hands. For some reason people find me to be a good target for pranks, why is that?"

Akari felt a pang of guilt rush through her but she tried to ignore it as she laughed with Chase at Hamilton. Once they finished laughing she ensued reading the diary.

" Dear Diary, My father told me that today a new farmer would be moving onto the island. Of course I acted despondent about the whole thing but actually I'm secretly excited! I mean maybe they will be nice and be able to really help the island. I'm meeting whoever it is tomorrow!"

Chase laughed and said " yea he was excited until he really met you!"

Akari glared at Chase and continued reading,

" Dear Diary, Today I met that new farmer. Well she is a girl and her name is Akari she is really quite small but she is actually kind of pretty? This is stupid I have to go work."

Chase was hysterically laughed; she waited for him to calm down before saying

" Are you done now?"

He clutched his side and waved her on while still giggling.

" Dear Diary, I don't know why but for some reason Luke takes great joy in harassing me. For example today he burst into the Town Hall singing and when I yelled at him to leave he got up onto Ellis empty desk and started singing a different song, soon enough his annoying voice started attracting people like Chase and Calvin. People just kept coming in and listening until pretty much the whole town was squeezed into the Town Hall. Oh course I was freaking out about everything but I couldn't control them they would just stand there and listen, after about an hour or so they all cleared out leaving a huge mess for me to clean but then something strange happened. Luke jumped down from the desk and started helping me clean. He is very hard to figure your out I wonder if he truly doesn't like me, or is he just teasing me they way you tease your friends?"

They laughed at Luke as Akari read the next entry.

" Dear Diary, My father keeps bringing up the bunk beds. Today he walked into the kitchen were I had been enjoying eating my breakfast in peace and quiet he threw down a sketch of bunk beds in front of me. He said " Dale told me that he could easily make these for me, but Gill now its just up to you, I don't trust you to actually sleep on them with me so I'll wait awhile and if you still feel the same then I'll give up on the idea, but Gill just to let you know that if you don't change your mind you will be breaking your old mans heart." He was trying to manipulate me into saying yes to them but I just smiled and told him to burn that paper. He ran out of the room crying and screaming "how could he say that while smiling?" I think I made him finally drop the whole idea but you never know with him.

I woke up that morning with a strange feeling like I had misplaced something important. I just shrugged it of and began to get dressed into my usual outfit or a sweater vest and plaid shorts. After I finished I walked over to my desk to grab my diary but when I looked in its usual spot, it was missing?


	10. Chapter 10

Akari looked over at her clock, it was now 2am. Chase was passed out snoring on her couch while she was sitting on her bed still flipping through Gill's diary. She didn't read all of the entries, she figured some were too personal to read and she didn't want to know about some of the things he wrote about. After a couple more minutes she was snoring just as loud as Chase. By the time she fell asleep her alarm was going off way too early. Chase screamed at the sound of the buzzing while Akari sat up very dazed.

" Oh no did I stay the whole night?"

Akari just mumbled back a yes while Chase scrambled up and out the door saying " Crap I gotta go to work early! Bye I'll see you later!"

After Chase slammed the door shut she looked down to where the diary lay on her bed, she decided to leave it there she would ask Chase what to do with it later.

After quickly finishing her farm work she hopped in the shower before leaving for the Town Hall but before she went she stopped inside of the Clinic to buy a super stay awake, her and Chase had stayed up late last night. When she walked in Irene who usually was at the counter had been replaced by Doctor Jin who said

" Oh good morning Miss Akari! What can I help you with?"

Akari had never really met the doctor except for one other time she saw him when he was at the general store buying some food. They have never talked before and hearing his voice for the first time it was smooth and comforting almost like the way Cain talked when he was drunk except less slurred and broken. Akari quickly said

" Um hi…all I need is a super stay awake."

Jin peered at her over his glasses and said

" Up late last night? You know it is really important for a farmer like you to get a good nights sleep."

Akari couldn't come up with something to say it seemed like Jin was trying to…flirt with her?

" Yea I probably should go to bed earlier."

Jin smirked at her and said softly while handing her the stay awake

" Yes you probably should."

Akari handed him the money and dashed out, yelled a quick goodbye and slammed the door shut before he could answer.

After experiencing Jin's awkward flirting she slowly walked into the Town Hall and shouted

" Good Mornin Gill!"

He ignored her and muttered to himself while searching around the Town Hall " Aw man I need to find it…where did I leave it?"

He ran upstairs and then back downstairs. Akari just watched and sipped her drink, she knew what he was looking for but she didn't want to lead him to believe she had anything to do with its disappearance. After finishing her drink she asked Gill

" Hey Gill are you trying to do some new dance or what?"

He glanced up at her in surprise he hadn't even noticed her arrival all he could manage to say was

" Um hi, no I'm just looking for a…something."

Akari sprang up and said

" Well let me help you!"

Gill shook his head and said

" No its nothing to worry about we should probably just get to work." Even though on the inside Gill was about ready to breakdown and just explode from frustration at himself for losing it. He scooted into his seat and looked over at Akari who had in her hand the empty bottle of super stay awake. He looked up at her and asked

" Why are you drinking _that_?" She glanced down at the empty drink in her and said

" Oh um haha long night."

Gill made a half smile and said

" Alright."

Akari giggled, laughed and said

" C'mon Gill smile again! I don't think I've ever seen you smile!"

He shook his head and sighed, he was still upset about his diary. Akari noticed this little sigh and said

" Gill your obviously really freaked out about whatever you lost, maybe if you just tell me I could help you?"

Gill looked up at her said

" Aw man I cant even believe I'm actually about to tell you, but before I do you have to promise not to tell anyone."

" I promise."

Gill sighed and put his hands over his eyes and partly over his blushing cheeks and mumbled

" My diary…"

Akari stood up slapped him on the back and said

" Nothing to be embarrassed about! I'll go look around town!"

Gill quickly stood up but before he could protest she was out the door.

Once she was outside jogging back to her house the guilt set in, not only had she managed to make him freak out but she had managed to completely embarrass poor little Gill. When she reached her house she grabbed the diary that had caused all this trouble and guilt. On her way back she sprinted and burst through the door holding up the "lost" diary. Gill's face turned bright red again as he said

" You didn't…read it right?"

Akari nodded and said

"How could I you have it all locked up!"

Gill looked at her and said

" Well yea but there's an extra key taped to the back."

Akari flipped it over and thought to herself _wow how stupid are me and Chase!? _She tossed the diary over to him, and took her seat behind her desk. He turned to her clutching the diary and said

" Hey where did you find this anyway?"

Akari quickly made up something

" Oh I found it on the bench in front of the beach."

Gill said, " Hm funny I don't remember being there but I must've been if my diary was there."

Akari felt guilty all day, every couple of minutes she was looking at the clock counting down the seconds until she could leave. When the clock finally reached five she sprinted out and yelled "bye!" to a very flustered Gill.

She didn't slow down her sprint until she reached the Inn. The second she opened the door she yelled " Chase!" Kathy who had been serving dinner to Calvin mumbled to herself " Is it five already? Must be since Akari's here.," she laughed to herself as she wondered when her and Chase would just get together. When Chase heard her he peered out from the kitchen. Akari noticed the dark bags under his glowing purple eyes and said, " Man do you look tired!" He nodded his head as he leaned against the counter to talk to her. Akari said

" Soo did you ask her yet?"

Chase sighed and shook his head.

Akari said " C'mon Chase do it now! She's right over there."

She pointed to the table that Maya was serving. Chase crossed his arms and said " Ughh do I really have to do it right now?" Akari nodded and said " Yea you do, so get your lover boy ass over there."

Chase giggled and slowly crossed the Inn to where Maya was now washing a table. Chase said "Um hey Maya I have to ask you something…" Maya looked up at him with her huge blue eyes and said

" What do you need Chi-Chi!"

Chase scratched the back of his head and said

" Um well do you wanna go out sometime?"

Maya squealed jumped up and down shaking her hands while screaming " YES!" Chase said " um alright so how about I make lunch and we eat it at the beach?" Maya looked up at him with her massive eyes that now had a twinkle in them and said  
" Anything you wanna do sounds great!"

Chase nodded and backed away to behind the counter again.

Akari smirked at him and said

" Chase you love her! I see the way you look at her!"

Chase made a disgusted face and said

" No way! I'm only doing this because you stole the diary!"

Akari nodded and smugly said " Sure"

Kathy who had just witnessed the whole event of Chase asking out Maya was completely confused. Just the other day Chase had told her that he liked Akari! Kathy shook her head and muttered " That Chase is just full of surprises."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note! ~~~

Ok well I just wanted to thank my like 3 fans for their support! I have been really considering quitting on this story and possibly giving up writing…I wasn't exactly sure how much people were enjoying it? Any help is always greatly appreciated! I want to know what you guys think it's important to me! Yeah so thank you for helping me realize that I should finish it even if I have only three fans I don't want to disappoint them! Xoxoxo

~~~~ strawberrycandyy 3

Gill jogged up to his room the second he walked through his front door. The first thing he wanted to do was place his diary back to where it belonged and where it should always stay. The mere thought of anybody reading it made him instantly blush, he had so many embarrassing things written in it. He was about to leave his room when he heard a loud breathing coming from under his bed…

" Father?"

Hamilton huffed back

" How did you know!"

Gill crouched down to look under his bed at his father who had shoved himself between his bed and the floor.

Gill said

" Dad the real question is how did you fit under there?"

Hamilton huffed and puffed his way free and said

" Well you see Gill I just wanted to spend more time with my adorable son!"

" Then just spend time with me"

A huge smirk slide its way across Hamilton's jovial face. Gill then turned to him and with a smirk also across his face said

" Oh and dad… Get out"

Hamilton instantly burst into tears and yelled

" There has to be something wrong with you! The way you can break your dear old fathers heart while smirking like that!"

Gill said while still smirking

" I hope the effort was worth it" then he shut his door and collapsed on his bed.

_Sometimes living with a person who is as insane as my father is extremely exhausting._

Gill slowly sat back up and ran his hands through his silky platinum blonde hair. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling somebody else was still watching him.

Luna readjusted herself on the tree branch she had been so elegantly perched on. She took her binoculars back out and focused them in position so she could see directly into Gills room. She had specifically waited until he had gotten home from work so that she could spy on him and feel more connected with him at heart and also so that she could see his absolutely perfect body while he changed into his pajamas later that night. She sat and watched for hours all with a sick smirk on her face, one that very much resembled Gills when he told Hamilton to leave.

The next morning Akari skipped into the Town Hall and yelled

" Good morning Gill!"

He mumbled a quick hello and turned his attention back to his work. When Akari noticed how he had pretty much ignored her she decided to annoy him to make him notice her. She sat down on his desk and said

" Well look who's a busy bee!"

Gill quickly shoved her off and away from him but this time she landed on her feet rather than her face.

" Wow Gill you're so mean to me after I found your diary and everything!"

Akari had only been kidding but when she saw the embarrassment flow to his face turning him red she felt a stab of guilt run deep into her.

" You didn't … read it right?"

" What? No of course not!"

Gill relaxed a little bit into his chair, but before he could say anything to her she quickly jogged up the stairs to start putting away books.

_Why should I feel bad? Its not like he even wrote anything important, they were all just stupid Gillish things to write about but still I can't help but feel sick just thinking about what I did and ugh the prank. Surely he would figure out who was behind it._

Akari's thoughts were abruptly put to an end when she heard Gill's footsteps on the stairs. He was now filing away a stack of papers silently while Akari slowly finished putting away books.

"Gill, I finished."

He said

" Oh ok then go sit at the front desk and help whoever comes in."

Akari went down the stairs and sat at the desk doing nothing until Gill joined her downstairs ten minutes later. Akari was doodling while Gill was filling out paperwork after awhile of doing this Akari yawned and said

" Gill talk to me I'm bored!"

" Fine I only have forms to fill out so we can talk quietly."

" Yay! Ok then Gill tell me, how old are you?"

Gill sighed and said

"20"

" No way! Me too! Hey did you know that Luke's only 18? I feel so old compared to him."

" No I never knew that. Are you and Luke good friends?"

Akari smiled and said

"Yea were best friends!"

When Gill heard that Luke was a closer friend to Akari than he was, a pang of jealously resonated through his body but he ignored it and said

" That's good, so everyone's being nice?"

" Yep except I don't think Luna is all that fond of me."

Gill looked at Akari skeptically and said

" Why do you say that?"

" I don't know I just get the feeling that she's fake towards me. That she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Before Gill could explain that the way Luna was acting was just her standard routine towards everybody until she actually got to know him or her, the door of the Town Hall slammed open to reveal a soaking wet Hamilton.

Gill said

" Whoa when did it start raining and why aren't you wearing your rain coat?"

Hamilton waved off his son and said

" Oh Gilbert its not raining! I fell in the river!"

Hamilton stood in a manner that showed he was very proud of himself. Akari jumped up and walked over to the mayor and asked

" Do you need a towel?"

Hamilton shook his head and said

" No thanks dear but thank you for asking! Anyhow I'll be on my silly old way now!" and within a second Hamilton had scrambled out the door and into the evening.

Akari turned towards Gill and said

" Um Gill…"

" I have no idea…"

" I figured you wouldn't know but just wanted to ask anyway and whoa its 5pm already! Well I'll see you tomorrow morning!"  
Akari waved and walked out into the clear evening sky. She was on her way to the Inn when she bumped into Luna who was also walking towards the Inn.

" Opps sorry Luna I wasn't paying attention."

Luna brushed off the area of her dress and arm that Akari had bumped into and said with her nose turned up

" It's ok."

But the face she was making told Akari that it was anything but ok.

" Hey Akari where are you headed?"

Akari smiled and said

" I thought I stop at the Inn for awhile."

Luna said

" What a co incidence I'm headed there too! We can go together!"  
Akari was shocked from the sudden friendliness oozing out of Luna but she didn't protest it at all and said with a smile

" Of course we can!"  
When the two girls walked in and sat at the counter Akari yelled into the kitchen for Chase. They heard a couple of grunts then a banging of pots and pans. Suddenly Chase popped up from no where and said

" Hey girls!" he leaned up against the counter and ran his fingers through his untamed hair trying to make it somewhat more presentable. Akari sat there examining her friend. She noticed how his hair was even more wild than usual and that he had huge purple bags under his eyes.

Akari asked hesitantly

" Hey Chase are you um… okay?"

Chase looked around Nervously and said

" Yea I'm ok…I'm fine its just that ever since I took Maya out she's acting a little…obsessed."

Luna and Akari said in unison

" What do you mean?" they giggled about how they accidentally said it together but quickly focused their attention back towards Chase who whispered nervously

" She's stalking me and acting all creepy…"

Akari laughed and said

" Aw Chase give her a chance maybe your just acting paranoid but anyway have you seen Luke around?"

Chase's eyes widened and said

" That's another thing I haven't seen him around in days! What if he's planning some like massive prank on me?"

Akari sighed and patted her overly tired friend on the back and said

"Chase maybe you need to clam down and take a deep breath?"

Chase said

" Yea your right I just need to relax more…" then he muttered something under his breath and relaxed his shoulders but he was still visibly shaken. After eating and chatting Luna paid and left. Akari stayed so she could walk home with Chase she needed to talk to him and it was obvious he also needed somebody to talk too.

The two walked down the street before Chase could even open his mouth to say anything Akari blurted out

" Chase I don't think we should prank Gill."

Chase stopped in his tracks, shocked at how random and out of nowhere Akari's suggestion was.

He turned towards her and said

" What? No! I've been looking forward to this so much. Please Akari! I'll do anything you want me too just please help me with this prank!"

Akari sighed and looked into his glowing purple eyes that were being lit up by the moon. How could she say no? He looked so cute in the moonlight. She said

" Ugh fine but you owe me so badly Chase! I mean I'm the one who's had to deal with the guilt of stealing his diary!"

Chase over excited with joy picked her up and twirled her around. When they reached her house she hugged her friend goodnight and walked inside her small house where she quickly changed into her pajamas and launched herself into bed over joyed with the feeling of knowing that her and Luna where friends and that it was all just in her head about how Luna didn't like her.

Gill was walking home from working late when her over heard Chase and Akari talking about some prank. Gill just shrugged it off and figured it was a prank that was aimed for someone else but when he heard her say something about a diary he knew instantly that she must've read it and was telling Chase everything she had read and that this prank was aimed at him!

_I knew it! I never should've trusted her! I should have stopped her the second she went to look for it!_

Gill shook his head clearing his bad ideas. He suddenly felt very embarrassed that he ever even thought that it was aimed for him.

When he walked inside his house Hamilton was nowhere to be seen. When Gill jogged upstairs to look for him he wasn't there either instead he found a note on his bed that said

" _Dear beautiful son of mine, _

_I have gone weasel hunting, I won't be back until 3am so no wild parties and I left you your favorite dinner of catfish nuggets in the toaster oven so make sure they don't catch on fire._

_~~Love Hamilton_


End file.
